Soldier on Vacation
by glover511
Summary: Tiga orang sahabat : Angeal, Genesis dan Sephiroth pergi berlibur. Negara tujuan liburan mereka kali ini adalah INDONESIA. Kira-kira bakal seperti apa jadinya liburan mereka? Warning : OOC, mengekspos borok, budaya & gaya hidup orang Indonesia.
1. Destination : Indonesia

**Disclaimer : **Tiga sahabat ini punyanya Square Enix.

Andaikan mereka punya saya maka ***** ***** ****** **** ******* ***** **** (disensor karna imajinasi penulis yang terlalu gila).

**Warning : **OOC, AU.

**# 1 : Destination - Indonesia**

**

* * *

**

Pertengahan tahun X.

Hari sudah gelap. Ada sebuah gedung megah menjulang di tengah kota. Di sisi gedung itu terdapat sebuah papan nama besar bertuliskan ShinRa Electric Power Company. Hampir semua ruangan di gedung itu sudah gelap, namun jika diperhatikan, ada beberapa ruangan yang lampunya masih menyala. Salah satu dari ruangan yang lampunya masih menyala itu berada di lantai 49.

Ruangan itu tampak seperti ruangan untuk rapat. Beralaskan karpet lembut, beberapa kursi berjajar rapi di dalamnya. Ada sebuah layar besar terpampang di bagian depan ruangan. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tampak sedang duduk di sebuah kursi, menatap dengan serius layar monitor yang terletak di meja dihadapannya, sambil sesekali menekan jari-jarinya di keyboard dan memainkan tombol scroll mousenya.

"Angeal, udah belum sih?" gerutu seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Angeal duduk. Si rambut merah ini bernama Genesis.

"Sabar, sebentar lagi." Yang bernama Angeal menjawab. Genesis mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya dengan tidak sabar di sebuah meja yang ada di dekatnya. Angeal melirik ke sudut ruangan. Sahabatnya yang satu lagi, yang berambut silver, sedang menatap keluar jendela tanpa suara. Angeal mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke layar didepannya, sambil sesekali mengklik mousenya.

"Ok, ketemu." Kata Angeal tiba-tiba. Genesis segera menghampiri meja Angeal, diikuti Sephiroth, si rambut silver dibelakangnya. Nampaknya, layar dihadapan Angeal terlalu kecil sehingga membuat 2 orang pemuda di belakangnya kesulitan untuk membaca. Genesis menarik kursi Angeal secara mendadak ke samping tanpa peringatan, membuat Angeal hampir terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Hoi, apa-apaan nih" teriak Angeal.

"Sorry, abisnya gak keliatan" kata si rambut merah.

"Kenapa gak ditampilin di layar itu aja?" kata Sephiroth sambil menunjuk layar besar di hadapan mereka.

"Bener juga." Angeal segera menghubungkan computer di depannya dengan kabel yang terhubung dengan layar besar tadi.

"Dasar lemot." sahut Genesis, pelan. Angeal tidak dapat mendengar yang dikatakan Genesis, namun dia tau itu pasti penghinaan.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Angeal galak.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." balas Genesis.

"Kau jelas mengatakan sesuatu tadi, dan aku yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus." Angeal ngotot.

"Cukup." suara Sephiroth menghentikan perdebatan itu.

Tak lama kemudian di layar besar itu terpampang halaman dari sebuah website.

Genesis dan Sephiroth menatap layar itu. Di layar itu terdapat sebuah gambar peta, dan dari peta itu terlihat gambar beberapa pulau. Di bagian atas peta terdapat gambar bendera berwarna merah putih, dengan tulisan besar INDONESIA di sebelahnya._ (YES! It's INDONESIA baby, our beloved country. HaHa, ok, cukup komentar dari penulis.)_

"Indonesia?" Tanya Genesis. Dia tidak pernah mendengar negara itu sebelumnya. Sementara Sephiroth hanya menatap layar itu, seperti biasa tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Benar, itu tujuan liburan kita kali ini. " Angeal mengangguk, kemudian mulai menggeser _scroll _mousenya, layar bergerak turun dan ada tulisan disana, yang tampaknya adalah informasi mengenai negara itu.

"INDONESIA." Angeal membaca dengan suara cukup keras.

"Indonesia, adalah negara di Asia Tenggara terletak di garis khatulistiwa dan berada di antara benua Asia dan Australia serta antara Samudra Pasifik dan Samudra Hindia. Terdiri dari 17.508 pulau, Indonesia adalah negara kepulauan terbesar di dunia." Angeal berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas, kemudian melanjutkan membaca.

"Dengan populasi sebesar 222 juta jiwa pada tahun XXXX, Indonesia adalah negara berpenduduk terbesar keempat di dunia dan negara yang berpenduduk Muslim terbesar di dunia, meskipun secara resmi bukanlah Negara Islam. Bentuk pemerintahan Indonesia adalah republik, dengan kepala negara seorang Presiden. Ibukota negara Indonesia adalah Jakarta. Indonesia berbatasan dengan Malaysia di Pulau Kalimantan, dan dengan Papu-"

"Angeal, kita mau pergi berlibur, bukan belajar geografi" potong Genesis.

"Sorry. Aku cuma mau menjelaskan sedikit tentang negara ini." kemudian matanya membaca sekilas tentang kondisi negara yang akan menjadi tujuan liburan mereka itu.

"Ah, Iklim." Katanya lagi.

"Iklim Tropis atau Tropika atau panas.

Wilayah yang berada di sekitar garis khatulistiwa otomatis akan mengalami iklim tropis yang bersifat panas dan hanya memiliki dua musim yaitu musim kemarau dan musim hujan. Umumnya wilayah Asia tenggara memiliki iklim tropis, sedangkan negara Eropa dan Amerika Utara mengalami iklim subtropis. Iklim tropis bersifat panas sehingga wilayah Indonesia panas yang mengundang banyak curah hujan atau Hujan Naik Tropi-"

"Angeal" Genesis memanggil namanya lagi.

"Hey, iklim itu penting, kita gak boleh salah kostum pas sampai disana."

"Itu negara tropis. Berarti cuacanya cukup panas." Sephiroth akhirnya bersuara.

"Ok, kalau begitu kita tetapkan tujuan liburan kita kali adalah INDONESIA." Angeal setengah berteriak. Tampaknya dia bersemangat sekali.

"Tapi aku tidak suka tempat panas." Kata Genesis lagi.

"Genesis, liburan kita tinggal seminggu lagi, kurasa sebaiknya kita segera menentukan tujuan." Angeal menegaskan.

"Apa tidak ada negara lain?"

"Kita udah gak kebagian tiket buat negara lain." Kata Angeal, asal. Sebenarnya karna dia sudah terlanjur membeli tiket ke Indonesia.

"Tapi ShinRa kan punya pesawat pri-"

"Kapan kita berangkat?" suara Sephiroth memotong kata-kata Genesis, menghentikan perdebatan tak berujung itu.

"Aku sudah minta sekretaris Lazard membeli tiket untuk besok siang. Tiketnya sudah ada di tempatku. Pesawatnya jam 2." Jawab Angeal.

"Kau sudah beli tiket padahal belum ada persetujuan dari yang lain?" Tanya Genesis tak percaya.

"Sephiroth sudah setuju. 2 lawan 1. Kau harus terima kekalahanmu."

Genesis mengeluarkan gerutuan tidak jelas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa. Sampai jumpa besok, kita bertemu di lounge jam 1 siang." Angeal membubarkan meeting itu.

Mereka menuju ke kamar masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk liburan mereka di Indonesia.

* * *

Definisi ttg Indonesia diambil sebagian dari Wikipedia, sementara tulisan ttg iklim Indonesia diambil dari organisasi dot org

Dibutuhkan respon dari pembaca supaya penulis lebih bersemangat buat ngelanjutin ceritanya :D

Thanks.

glover511.


	2. Inside The Bag

**Disclaimer : **Semuanya punya Square Enix.. dasar serakah, bagi-bagi dikit napa?

**# 2 : Inside The Bag**

**

* * *

**Checklist buat barang-barang bawaan sbb :

1. Pakaian. Masa pergi jalan-jalan gak bawa baju ganti, betul?

2. Camilan. Buat beberapa orang ini wajib lho.

3. Weapon. Hm.. Liburan bawa senjata? Yahh, apa mau dikata, ada seseorang yang gak bisa dipisahkan dari pedang kesayangannya.

4. Medicine. Penting buat jaga kesehatan. Masa lagi liburan sakit? Mana seru!

5. Tetek bengek. Bisa dibaca peralatan untuk kegiatan bersih-bersih, dsb.

Ok, mari kita cek satu persatu barang bawaan mereka.

---

**Di kamar Angeal.**

Angeal membereskan barang-barangnya. Isi tas berdasarkan checklist :

1. Pakaian : So pasti, semuanya kaos. Negara tropis gitu lho. Panas kali. Tapi Angeal gak punya celana pendek, alhasil terpaksa celana panjang semua. Kalo panas banget, tar kan tinggal dipotong aja celananya, begitu pikir Angeal. Underwear? Gak usah ditanya, pasti bawa donk.

2. Camilan : None. Angeal gak suka tasnya berat gara-gara makanan. Lagi pula, dia doyan segala jenis makanan, jadi pasti gak susah cari cemilan disana.

3. Weapon : None. Bisa-bisa bagasinya overweight gara-gara Buster Sword. Jadi Buster Sword dititipin ke Zack, biar sekalian Zack yang urus, kan perlu dipoles seminggu sekali, biar gak kotor ato karatan.

4. Medicine : None. Angeal tumbuh sebagai orang susah. Dia sering makan apa adanya, dan itu malah bikin badan Angeal jadi tahan banting. So, obat-obatan? Gak perlu lah. Kalo emang amit-amit sakit, bisa nebeng obat sama Genesis.

5. Tetek Bengek : None. Gak perlu bawa tetek bengek. Handuk, bisa pake hotel punya. Sabun mandi, dari hotel pasti ada. Shampoo, di hotel juga ada. Sikat gigi, sama odol lagi-lagi di hotel ada. Bahkan sisir pun Angeal gak bawa. Dia gak suka nyisir, dan lagipula, lagi-lagi di hotel pun pasti ada.

Sesudah memastikan gak ada barang yang tertinggal, Angeal manggut-manggut sendiri, trus menutup tasnya. Ok. Selesai.

---

**Di kamar Sephiroth.**

Langsung aja deh. Berdasarkan checklist :

1. Pakaian. Kaos lah, ama beberapa polo shirt. Dan sama seperti Angeal, Sephiroth gak punya celana pendek. Kasian deh. Underwear sama kayak Angeal, bawa donk.

2. Camilan : Sekotak dark chocolate dari Lindt, plus sekotak biskuit coklat dari Royce. Wah camilan sephy mahal-mahal booo.

3. Weapon : Masamune so pasti ikut serta. Dimana ada Sephy disitu ada masamune. Sephiroth gak bisa terpisah pedang yang udah kayak pacarnya itu. Hatinya gak tenang kalo gak ada masamune. Supaya gak mencolok, masamune dimasukkin ke sarungnya, terus dibungkus rapi sama kain hitam.

4. Medicine : None. Sebagai produk Jenova Project S yang sempurna, Sephiroth gak pernah sakit.

5. Tetek bengek : Ada, gak terlalu banyak macem, cuma jumlahnya aja yang banyak bikin Sephy kaya salesman jualan shampoo keliling. Shampoo merek kertaskresek (sebuah merek terkenal dari Paris, dan Sephy import langsung dari sana lho) silky & shiny hair edition sebanyak 7 botol dan conditionernya tentu aja 7 botol juga. 7 botol? Yes. Panjang rambut Sephy yang tergolong extreme itu butuh perhatian khusus. Setiap keramas pasti ngabisin satu botol langsung. Pergi liburannya kan 7 hari, jadi bawa shampoonya juga 7. Tak lupa satu botol anti frizz spray supaya rambut Sephy tetap lurus dan sehalus sutra, serta leave in conditioner, buat menangkal panas matahari yang menyerang rambutnya. 2 buah sisir dan satu hair dryer khusus. Kenapa khusus? Hair dryer ini udah disetel ngeluarin hawanya adem-adem aja, gak panas kayak hair dryer biasa. Kalo panas kan bisa ngerusak rambut. Sabun mandi bisa dari hotel ato nebeng Genesis. Sephy gak rewel urusan badan, tapi buat urusan rambut gak ada kompromi. Genesis aja kalah. Tambahan terakhir : 2 buah handuk. Satu buat badan, satu lagi buat rambutnya.

Ok selesai. Sephy menutup tasnya.

---

**Di kamar Genesis.**

Isi tas berdasarkan checklist :

1. Pakaian: Lengkap. Kaos, polo shirt, piyama, celana panjang, celana pendek, kemeja, jacket, topi. You name it, we deliver.. eh maksudnya you name it, I have it. I always travel in style, kata Genesis. Underwear udah gak perlu disebutin lagi.

2. Camilan : 7 butir apel Banora white. Konon, an apple a day keeps the doctor away. Meskipun sepertinya pepatah tsb terbukti salah, karna Genesis pernah sakit beberapa kali, tapi tetep, udah kebiasaan dia makan dumbapple satu butir per hari.

3. Weapon : None. Rapier udah ada di dalem lemari, tersimpan rapi di kotaknya.

4. Medicine : Obat alergi, sakit kepala, sakit perut, flu. Lengkap. Gak mau donk pas liburan tau-tau sakit, n obat yang biasa dipake gak ada. Kalo gak cocok gimana?

5. Tetek bengek : Sabun mandi wangi apel kesukaannya. Shampoo pentin anti hair fall lengkap dengan conditioner. Body lotion. Sabun cuci muka khusus kulit sensitif. Serum, toner, moisturizer. Day cream, night cream. Sun block yang paling penting, jangan sampe ketinggalan. Inget, Indonesia negara tropis. Odol rasa apel, sikat gigi, 2 buah sisir. Sisir yang satu giginya jarang buat rambut pas masih basah, yang satu lagi giginya rapet buat nyisir pas rambut udah kering. Electric shaver keluaran terbaru dari merek ternama. Ribet? Well, what do you expect? Genesis truly is a metro-sexual guy. The only person who can beat him is David Beckham.

Genesis memeriksa bawaannya sekali lagi. Oh, ada yang ketinggalan. Handuk. 3 Ukuran. Yang paling besar buat badan, yang sedeng buat rambut, yang kecil buat muka. Ok selesai katanya dalam hati, kemudian menutup tasnya.

* * *

Mati duehhhhhh. Bawaan Angeal terlalu sedikit. Shampoo Sephy terlalu banyak. As for Genesis, hm.. no komen.

Seperti chapter sebelumnya, diperlukan review biar lebih semangat :D

Thanks buat yang udah review.

glover511.


	3. Adem Air

Special thanks to Kumaichiro-san, GreenOpalus, Aki Kadaoga buat review n buat yang udah add fic ini jadi fav story n yang udah add aye jadi fave author.

Senangnyaaa. *menarik tangan Sephiroth dan ngajakin Sephy berdansa.

Sephiroth : sweatdrop.

Ok. Tadinya mau dijadiin satu chapter, tapi kepanjangan, cuma jari2 aye lagi gatel kepengen ngetik jadinya ya mumpung moodnya lagi dateng, langsung diketik aja betul?

**Disclaimer** : Angeal, Genesis n Sephiroth sebenernya kepengen jadi punya saya, sayangnya sampai saat ini Square Enix belum mengijinkan mereka untuk berpindah tangan.

**# 3 : Adem Air

* * *

**

Keesokan harinya, pagi menjelang siang.

Setelah mengumpulkan bawaan mereka, Angeal kemudian memerintahkan seorang OB untuk membawanya dan mengurus bawaan mereka ke Airport sementara dia pergi makan siang. Angeal menuju kantin Shinra, dan ternyata Genesis dan Sephiroth sudah berada disana. Mereka makan siang bersama. Sesudah semua perut kenyang terisi, jam dinding di ruangan itu menunjukkan angka 12.33. Sephiroth pamitan buat ngambil masamune yang masih di kamar. Masih ada waktu sekitar setengah jam lagi sebelum waktu keberangkatan mereka ke Airport Midgar, Angeal memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk membaca sebuah gulungan kertas yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Kau baca apaan?" Tanya Genesis penasaran karna Angeal tampak sangat serius dengan bacaan didepannya. Angeal membalikkan kertas dan mengangkatnya agak tinggi, supaya Genesis bisa membaca tulisan yang ada disana.

"Things to do in Indonesia." Genesis membaca, kemudian Angeal mengambil halaman paling depan itu dan menaruhnya di meja, sehingga Genesis bisa melihat halaman selanjutnya.

"Things to buy from Indonesia." kemudian dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Famous Indonesian Food" Angeal menaruh kertas itu lagi, dan memperlihatkan halaman dibelakangnya, namun kali ini Genesis tidak membacanya seperti sebelumnya, karena mendadak dia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang baru belajar membaca.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa sih kau pilih Indonesia buat liburan kali ini?" Tanya Genesis.

"Well. Indonesia katanya adalah negara miskin, ee.. berkembang maksudku. Pemerintahannya bisa dibilang masih agak kacau, pembangunan tidak merata, transportasi berantakan, banyak pengangguran, pendapatan penduduk termasuk salah satu yang terendah di dunia, begitu juga dengan nilai mata uangnya."

"Huh?" Genesis mengerutkan kening. "Lalu kenapa kita kesana?"

"Justru disanalah menariknya, Gen. Prancis, Jerman, negara lain di eropa, Jepang dan Amerika. Kita kesana dan semuanya sungguh teratur. Hampir sama seperti hidup kita di Midgar sekarang ini. Makanya kita perlu sesuatu yang beda dari yang lain."

"Liburan itu untuk bersenang-senang, kau malah mencari repot."

"Seorang SOLDIER sejati mampu bertahan dalam kondisi apapun. Anggap saja liburan kita kali ini sebagai ujian. Hidup di negara seperti Indonesia itu keras bung. Kalau kau tidak mampu bertahan hidup selama seminggu di Indonesia, artinya kau tidak pantas menjadi SOLDIER, apalagi 1st class. " mendengar kalimat Angeal terakhir, wajah Genesis tampak kesal, namun seperti dugaan Angeal, tidak keluar protes dari mulut Genesis.

_Hehe,_ Angeal ketawa dalam hati, _kena kau_.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00. Sephiroth sudah kembali ke kantin bersama masamunenya. Angeal kemudian membagikan tiket pesawat kepada kedua sahabatnya.

ADEM AIR_. _Begitu nama maskapai penerbangan yang tertera di tiket itu. Jidat Sephrioth sedikit mengkerut membaca nama itu.

"Angeal, bukannya ini airline yang waktu itu pesawatnya hilang dan tidak ditemukan sampai sekarang?" Tanya Sephiroth.

"Bukan, Seph. Jangan takut." Kata Angeal menenangkan. "Namanya memang mirip, tapi perusahaannya beda. Yang ono udah bangkrut."

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau bisa takut juga." Angeal menambahkan sambil nyengir, melihat jidat Sephiroth masih mengkerut aja.

Sephiroth memandang tiket itu dengan ragu-ragu. Takut? Hm.. Dia tidak takut kalau harus mati dalam perang atau mati ditangan musuh yang kuat. Tapi kalau kecelakaan pesawat? Itu namanya mati konyol! Jelas dia TAKUT mati konyol dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan headline Koran Midgar berjudul "Sephrioth, ShinRa Greatest Soldier, tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat hendak pergi berlibur." Perasaannya sedikit tak enak, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa, dan mereka pun berangkat menuju Airport Midgar.

Sesampainya disana pesawat sudah siap dan mereka segera check in (dan sebuah keberuntungan yang luar biasa buat mereka, pesawatnya gak delay). Tak lama kemudian ada panggilan yang menandakan mereka harus segera masuk ke pesawat. Dan mereka pun segera melangkah masuk. Pesawat itu cukup sepi. Penumpangnya hanya mereka bertiga, serta sekitar sepuluh orang lain.

Sephiroth duduk dengan tidak tenang di kursi, karena tempat duduknya amat sangat sempit. _Apakah aku segemuk dan sebesar itu_? pikirnya dalam hati, tapi kemudian dia mendapati Angeal dan Genesis pun mengalami hal yang sama. Dengkulnya bahkan menyentuh kursi didepannya. Sephy tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada pesawat sesempit ini, sampai-sampai dia berpikir jangan-jangan kursi yang didudukinya untuk anak-anak. Tapi mengingat hanya ada satu jenis kursi disana, bisa dipastikan dugaannya salah.

Terdengar pengumuman dari pilot bahwa pesawat sedang bersiap-siap untuk lepas landas sementara dua orang pramugari didepan sedang memperagakan petunjuk keselamatan. Tak lama kemudian, pesawat pun segera lepas landas. Dinding pesawat bergoyang cukup kencang. _Perasaan dulu naek pesawat gak sampe begini goyang deh,_ pikir Angeal. Tapi dalam hati dia hanya berdoa memohon perlindungan supaya mereka bisa sampai dengan selamat di tujuan, dan pesawat pun lepas landas tanpa hambatan.

Perjalanan dari Midgar menuju Jakarta, ibu kota Indonesia memakan waktu 6 jam. Namun ajaibnya, tidak ada perbedaan waktu antara Jakarta dan Midgar.

Satu jam pertama mereka habiskan dengan berusaha tidur, namun tampaknya sulit dilakukan karena sempitnya tempat duduk membuat mereka tidak bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Akhirnya jam-jam selanjutnya dihabiskan dengan membaca buku, mendengarkan lagu, dan menyantap makanan seadanya yang diberikan di pesawat.

Setelah 6 jam tersiksa di kursi super sempit, dan makanan yang seadanya, akhirnya pesawat mereka mendarat juga di Jakarta. Ketiga sahabat itu meluruskan kaki mereka yang sudah mati rasa karna kesemutan saking sempitnya pesawat yang membuat mereka tidak bisa melemaskan kaki mereka. Setelah pesawat berhenti dengan sempurna, mereka pun meninggalkan pesawat disertai ucapan terima kasih dan senyuman manis dari pramugari.

* * *

Hm.. Berasa gak sih, pesawat maskapai Indo tuh sempittt banget n pas take off ato landing mengerikan goyangannya? Setidaknya dari pengalaman gw sih begitu huhuhuh sedihnya.

Segera lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya aja, karna chapter 4 sudah menanti :D

Thanks.

glover511.


	4. Soekarno Hatta

**Disclaimer** : Kalo aja FF7 punya saya, maka… apa ya? Saya gak tau mau ngapain.. mungkin karna itulah takdir memutuskan FF7 jadi punyanya Square Enix.

**# 4 : Soekarno - Hatta**

**

* * *

**Airport Jakarta bernama Soekarno – Hatta. Desainnya jauh dari kesan modern, malah berkesan lusuh, dengan lantai yang tampak sedikit kotor. Yah mungkin sedikit kuno, meskipun begitu, Angeal menganggap itu adalah nilai historis dan seni dari Indonesia. Bandara itu didominasi warna coklat, seperti warna bata. Suasananya cukup ramai.

Angeal memutuskan mencari trolley untuk barang bawaan mereka, sementara Genesis dan Sephiroth menunggu tas mereka keluar dari ban berjalan. Angeal mondar mandir mencari trolley, dan sejauh mata mako nya memandang, tidak ada satupun trolley nganggur di bandara itu. Kemudian dia melihat di ujung ruangan ada beberapa trolley, dan sudah ada orang berdiri di belakang kemudi trolley. Aneh, pikir Angeal , sebab mereka yang memegang trolley tampak tidak sedang menunggu barang bawaan. Ya sudah lah, toh bawaan kami gak banyak. Begitu pikir Angeal.

Sesudah mereka mengambil tas bawaan masing-masing, mereka pun segera menuju pos untuk pemeriksaan barang-barang. Petugas segera memantau tas-tas berisi barang-barang bawaan yang melewati mesin scan dengan ban berjalan yang menampilkan isi dari tas di layar.

_Ok, lanjut, gak ada apa-apa, lanjut,_ begitu kata si petugas dalam hati, sampe mendadak dia hampir terjatuh dari kursi saking syoknya. Di layar tampak sebuah benda seperti pedang, dan benda itu amat sangat panjang, sampai-sampai layar dihadapannya gak mampu menampilkan benda itu secara utuh. Benda itu sudah melewati tempat pemeriksaan ban berjalan dan berhenti di ujung. Dia hendak menyentuh benda itu sebelum akhirnya membatalkannya karena melihat ada sosok berdiri dihadapannya, menghalangi cahaya lampu yang berada di plafon.

Seorang pria dengan badan tinggi besar, rambut luar biasa panjang dengan warna tidak normal sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Rambutnya berwarna keputihan seperti uban, tapi wajahnya masih muda, malah bebas dari 7 tanda penuaan kalo kata iklan Olay Total Effects. Si petugas memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata makhluk dihadapannya, melihat warna matanya yang berwarna hijau namun memancarkan sinar tidak normal dan mendadak pupil mata itu bisa berubah dari bulat menjadi panjang, seperti mata kucing.

Si petugas hanya terpaku disana dan Sephiroth langsung mengambil masamune, mengedipkan kedua matanya yang mempunyai bulu mata luar biasa lentik (kalo gak percaya, boleh cek di video Crisis Core pas Sephy vs Genesis + Angeal, bisa dicari di youtube), memberikan senyumnya yang paling menawan kepada petugas, dan melangkah dengan santai meninggalkan tempat pemeriksaan itu. Si petugas langsung jatuh pingsan, dan perhatian orang-orang disekitar situ segera tertuju ke arah si petugas.

"Hmpf" Sephiroth mendengus, kemudian tersenyum puas. London, Paris, Tokyo, Los Angeles, dan sekarang Jakarta. Semua tidak bisa bertahan menghadapi kharismanya. Begitulah cara Sephiroth meloloskan masamune di Airport. Dia gak tau tuh orang pingsan bukan karna terpana akan senyumannya, tapi gara-gara syok ketakutan ama kejadian barusan.

Mereka kemudian menuju sebuah pos yang tampaknya pemeriksaan surat-surat. Mengeluarkan passport masing-masing petugas kemudian membubuhkan cap disana sambil berkata dengan ramah "Welcome to Indonesia, Mister."

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari gedung Airport, dan Angeal mencari-cari orang yang seharusnya menjemput mereka dan membawa mereka ke hotel, namun tidak menemukan sosok yang tampak seperti penjemput mereka. Dia melirik jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 8.45, padahal mereka berjanji bertemu pukul 8.30, dan hari sudah semakin malam._ Eee.. Belum tau dia orang Indo itu terkenal dengan ngaretnya, dan alesannya biasa cuma 1 : macet._

Genesis berdiri dengan gelisah disebelahnya, kemudian berkata "Aku harus ke toilet." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah tempat yang diatasnya terdapat lambang toilet. Angeal memperhatikan sahabatnya itu masuk kedalam toilet, namun kemudian belum sampai lima detik Genesis sudah keluar lagi dari sana. Ekspresinya tampak jijik.

"Gak jadi?" Angeal bertanya dengan heran.

"Horror" jawab Genesis singkat.

"Apanya?"

"Toiletnyaaaa."

"Memangnya sepi? Dan sejak kapan kau jadi penakut begitu?"

"Bukan itu. Aromanya mengerikan. Pesing campur asap rokok campur sampah kentang busuk dan kentut." Jawab Genesis sambil dalam hati mengutuk mengapa mako memberikannya penciuman yang lebih tajam dari orang biasa sehingga bisa mencerna terdiri dari apa saja bebauan yang baru saja diciumnya. Mereka pun kembali menunggu dalam diam. Sephiroth tampak gelisah karena panas, dan mulai mengibaskan rambutnya.

Mendadak ada seorang pria bertubuh kecil menghampiri Angeal.

"Mr. Angeal Hewley?" Angeal mengangguk. _Akhirnya!_

"Nama saya DJ Oko, tapi anda boleh panggil saya Djoko. Maaf saya terlambat, karena lalu lintas disini sangat macet." Kata pria bertubuh kecil itu sambil nyengir, kemudian memperkenalkan diri ke Genesis dan Sephiroth. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam saat itu.

"Mari ikut saya." kata DJ Oko alias Djoko. Mereka bergegas mengikuti Djoko hendak menyebrang jalan menuju tempat yang tampak seperti lapangan parkir.

"Mister, trolley Mister." Seorang pemuda tanggung menawarkan Angeal untuk menaruh tasnya di trolley. Wah ternyata yang informasi yang didapat dari website itu benar. Dia memang membaca di website kemarin bahwa orang Indonesia terkenal dengan keramah tamahannya dan dia tidak menyangka begitu sampai disini dia mengalami langsung keramahan itu. Angeal mengangguk, kemudian menaruh tasnya di trolley. Genesis dan Sephiroth pun menaruh tas mereka di trolley tsb dan mereka segera menuju ke tempat parkir bersama si pemuda yang mendorong trolley.

"Angeal, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku mau kencing." Kata Genesis.

"Nanti saja di hotel." Jawab Angeal.

"Berapa lama perjalanan dari sini menuju hotel?" Tanya Genesis ke Djoko, pemandu mereka.

"Kalau lancar sih setengah jam Mister. Tapi lalu lintas disini biasanya cukup ramai, jadi mungkin satu jam baru sampai." Jawab si pemandu.

_Gelo. Aku bisa kena infeksi saluran kencing_. Pikir Genesis.

"Kencing aja di pohon kenapa sih, susah amat. Kalo kita pergi perang juga begitu." Angeal menyarankan setengah mengeluh.

"Kau gila ya. Ini kan bukan hutan, tapi tempat parkir. Kalau ada yang ngeliat gimana?"

"Itu disana, sepi." Kata Angeal sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang tampak rimbun dan gelap.

"Huh. Apa boleh buat." Genesis menghampiri pohon itu kemudian mulai membuang zat-zat yang memang sudah seharusnya dibuang. Lagi asik-asiknya dia kencing (banyak nih pipisnya, gak abis abis, maklum udah ditahan tahan dari tadi) mendadak dia mendengar ada suara kresek kresek.

Jantung Genesis serasa berhenti mendengar sebuah suara yang jelas-jelas mendekat kearahnya. _Glek_. Genesis menelan ludah. Jangan bilang di negara ini juga ada monster. Kemudian dia mendengar suara orang berkata "pang... pang numpang anak bawang mau pipis." _Fiuh_. Meskipun dia nggak ngerti maksud kata-kata barusan yang jelas itu menandakan makhluk yang berjalan kearahnya bukan monster.

Dengan terburu2 dia menyelesaikan acaranya kemudian menarik sleting celananya. Mendadak sesosok muncul dari balik pohon. Sosok itu ternyata seorang nenek-nenek yang sudah agak bungkuk. Genesis menatapnya tanpa berkata apa-apa, kemudian si nenek nyengir, dan Genesis melihat giginya penuh dengan kotoran dan berwarna kemerahan. Ngeri sekaligus geli, Genesis langsung membalikkan badan dan bergegas meninggalkan pohon itu.

"Kencing dipohon udah numpang-numpang belom cu? Nanti diculik sama gende-" Genesis sudah tidak bisa mendengar penyelesaian kalimat itu karna dia udah ngacir ketempat temannya. "Yah, koq pergi gitu aja. Anak muda jaman sekarang gak sopan." Kata si nenek kemudian melanjutkan mengunyah daon sirih.

Angeal, Sephiroth dan Djoko tampaknya sudah menemukan mobil mereka. Djoko membuka pintu.

Sephiroth melihat Genesis setengah berlari kearahnya dan tampak sedikit panik.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sephiroth.

"Ah gak kenapa-napa." Kata Genesis kemudian langsung duduk di kursi penumpang belakang dan diam seribu bahasa._ Negara yang mengerikan_, pikir Genesis.

Sephiroth kemudian menyusul Genesis duduk di kursi belakang, dan sedikit kesulitan mengatur posisi masamune agar tidak mengganggu orang-orang yang ada di dalam mobil. Akhirnya masamune ditaro di lantai mobil, ditengah-tengah antara dia dan Genesis. Sephiroth menatap sahabatnya yang berambut merah itu. _Aneh_. pikir Sephy. Tidak biasanya Genesis diam aja, terutama kalau Sephiroth sibuk mencari-cari tempat yang tepat untuk menaruh masamune, biasanya ada aja celaan dari Genesis, tapi tampaknya kali ini Genesis sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri._ Ya bagus deh_. Pikir Sephiroth. _Ngg.. mobilnya Alphard aja kali ya. abis kalo gak bingung naro masamunenya gimana. Pokonya intinya masuk dah.. _

Sementara itu, Angeal membantu pemuda trolley memasukkan barang bawaan mereka ke bagasi. Selesai. Angeal kemudian memberikan selembar uang 20ribuan ke pemuda itu sebagai tip, si pemuda menerimanya namun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan nagih. Angeal menatapnya dengan heran. Kurang kah? Kemudian dia memberikan selembar 20ribuan lagi.

"Satu tas dua puluh ribu Mister. Karena ada tiga, jadi enam puluh ribu, begitu tarifnya." Kata si pemuda sambil nyengir.

_Lho jadi dia membantu tapi ada tarifnya?_ Angeal geleng-geleng kepala, tapi kemudian mengambil selembar uang 20ribuan lagi dan memberikannya ke si pemuda. Si pemuda menerimanya dengan tersenyum puas, kemudian mendorong trolleynya meninggalkan tempat itu. _Hehehe aye kasih tau ya om Angeal, di Indonesia tuh banyak yang mata duitan, maklum idup susah. Hampir gak ada yang gratis, wong kencing aja kadang2 mesti bayar :D_

Angeal masuk ke dalam mobil, dan menutup pintu. Mereka pun berangkat dari airport menuju hotel.

* * *

Selesai juga chapter ini. Ditunggu reviewnya :D

Thanks. (ihh keyboard gw gak bisa ngetik huruf T besar pake shift sebelah kiri. Menyebalkan)

glover511.


	5. Hotel Prodeo Ahmad Dono

**Disclaimer** : Seandainya mereka bertiga punya saya, maka setiap senin saya akan ngedate sama sephiroth, selasa sama angeal, rabu sama genesis, kamis kembali lagi ke seph, jumat ma angeal, sabtu sama salah satu atau tiga2nya sekaligus, minggu sama genesis, begitu seterusnya.

A/N : Hihi, saya gak bermaksud menjelek2an Indonesia di fic ini, tapi saya hanya menulis dari kenyataan, dan sebagian dari peristiwa yang saya alamin sendiri di Indonesia. Saya masih cinta Indonesia koq. Fic ini cuma buat fun aja, sekaligus sentilan pelan supaya kita semua merasa tersindir trus jadi menghilangkan yang buruk2 tentang Indonesia :P

**# 5 : Hotel Prodeo Ahmad Dono  
**

* * *

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, sampailah mereka di sebuah hotel yang bernama Hotel Prodeo. Andai saja Angeal tau apa arti sesungguhnya dari Hotel Prodeo, mungkin dia tidak akan booking kamar di hotel ini, meskipun begitu sebenernya hotel ini hotel beneran koq, cuma pemiliknya aja rada sinting jadi bikin nama hotelnya yang artinya penjara, mungkin si pemilik tertarik sejak mencuat kasus hotel bintang lima di penjara yang mengangkat nama Artalyta Suryani alias Ayin.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka melewati gang-gang yang sangat sempit serta pemukiman kumuh, membuat Angeal sempat was-was bagaimana kah penampilan hotel tempat mereka menginap, namun akhirnya bernafas lega ketika mereka sampai di depan hotel. Hotel Prodeo adalah hotel yang termasuk mewah, berbintang empat tiga per empat, terletak di pusat kota Jakarta, tapi dikelilingi daerah kumuh. Entah siapa yang merancang tata kota sedemikian rupa anehnya, sehingga terjadi kesenjangan sosial yang begitu kentara, author juga kurang tau. Yang jelas begitulah rupa Jakarta berdasarkan realita yang ada.

Djoko kemudian menurunkan mereka di lobby dan memberitahukan kalau ia akan menjemput mereka besok pagi jam 10 untuk berkeliling kota Jakarta. Suatu keberuntungan bagi Sephiroth, tidak ada pemeriksaan belibet di hotel ini. Usut punya usut, karena hotel ini aseli made in Indonesia, bukan franchise dari hotel terkenal luar negri, maka sang empunya hotel pede aja hotelnya kagak bakalan di bom. Kalopun ada yang ngebom, paling-paling cuma bom kentut, yang kalo dikipas-kipas barang semenit dua menit pasti ilang baunya. Radius ledakan pun tergolong kecil, hanya 5 meter dari pusat bom. Eww udahan ah bahas kentutnya, jorok tau!

Angeal segera check in ke meja reception, sementara Sephiroth berkeliling hotel untuk mempelajari susunan bangunan dan menghapal letak tangga darurat serta pintu keluar yang ada, dalam upaya berjaga-jaga kali-kali aja terjadi gempa bumi yang mengharuskan mereka keluar hotel dengan segera. Maklum, belum lama ini Sephiroth sempat menonton berita terjadi insiden hotel ambruk sesudah gempa, dan banyak korban meninggal terkubur hidup-hidup di reruntuhan hotel. Ah, Sephiroth bisaan aja nih, padahal di Advent Children dengan asiknya ngebelah-belah sisa bangunan ShinRa. Sedangkan untuk si rambut merah, dia hanya duduk diam melipat kaki dengan manisnya di lobby hotel, sambil membaca buku Loveless kesayangannya. Dasar bishounen.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Angeal menghampiri kedua sahabatnya kemudian mereka segera menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke kamar. Rupanya Angeal memesan 2 buah kamar dengan connecting door, sehingga mereka tidak perlu repot-repot keluar keluar masuk jika ingin berbicara satu sama lain.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sephiroth segera menuju connecting door dan mengclaim kamar disebelah kanan. Genesis melempar tasnya ke meja dan melompat ke ranjang di kamar sebelah kiri. Masalahnya, kedua kamar ini hanya mempunyai satu ranjang ukuran king size, jadi dua dari mereka harus rela tidur seranjang berdua. Romantis bukan? Angeal menimang-nimang sejenak, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Genesis yang menyambut Angeal dengan suka cita. Angeal duduk di pinggir ranjang dan Genesis mulai memijat pundak Angeal dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Lho?!? Tunggu dulu…

**CUT!**

Gen : gloverrrrrrr! *meremas pundak angeal dengan gemas, sementara yang diremas hanya meringis menahan sakit.

Glov : Eeee.. Maap gen, belakangan keseringan baca fic yaoi jadi gini deh…

Geal : Kembalilah ke jalur pilihanmu, please.. *sambil menyingkirkan tangan genesis dari pundak*

Glov: ok ok.

**Action!**

… Angeal menimang-nimang sejenak, kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur bersama Genesis karena tidak mau mengambil resiko secara tidak sengaja meniduri rambut perak Sephiroth. Bisa terjadi pertumpahan darah kalau sampe kejadian begitu, dan untungnya Genesis tidak protes. Genesis sepertinya lebih banyak diam sesudah pertemuannya dengan nenek-nenek di parkiran airport tadi. Mau tau kenapa? Karena entah kenapa ada perasaan gak enak di hatinya, tapi dia belum tau apaan. Jawabannya nanti aja ya kalo author udah kepikiran dia mesti diapain hehehe.

Sesudah mengistirahatkan badan sejenak, mereka pun mandi dan memutuskan mencari makan malam dengan berjalan kaki menikmati angin malam Jakarta yang bisa menyebabkan penyakit terkenal bernama masuk angin, yang konon hanya ada di Indonesia. Penyakit masuk angin ini sangat berbahaya, karena obat yang bisa mencegah sekaligus mengobati penyakit ini hanya boleh diminum oleh kalangan tertentu (baca : orang pintar, dukun dan sejenisnya). Genesis yang termasuk sensitive dengan segera bersin 3 kali berturut-turut karena menghirup debu jalan Jakarta yang super tebal melebihi dashyatnya jurus debu debu intan milik Cygnus Hyoga dari fandom Saint Seiya.

Rupa-rupanya daerah kumuh disekitar hotel ini adalah pusat tenda kaki lima yang menjual berbagai jenis makanan mulai dari ayam goreng, nasi goreng gila, seafood, sampai bubur dan es sekoteng pun ada. Lengkap deh pokonya, sampe-sampe mereka pun bingung harus makan yang mana. Angeal akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah tenda yang mempunyai spanduk bertuliskan begini :

.

"Ahmad Dono, Spesialis Kambing. Sedia berbagai jenis olahan kambing :

Sop daging kambing, sop kaki kambing, gulai kambing, nasi goreng kambing, sate daging kambing, sate jantung, sate campur,

sate torpedo, pepes otak kambing, tongseng kambing, pokonya semua yang berasal dari kambing."

.

Tenda kambing itu cukup ramai, tapi untungnya mereka hanya bertiga, jadi dengan segera bisa mendapatkan tempat. Karena mereka sama sekali belum pernah mencoba menu yang ada, akhirnya Angeal memutuskan untuk memesan masing-masing satu porsi dari setiap makanan yang ada di daftar menu. Selang beberapa lama, makanan pun keluar dari dapur dan segera mendarat dengan mulus di meja mereka.

Awalnya mereka bertiga bingung dengan adanya sebuah botol plasti berisi cairan hitam kental yang di Indonesia dikenal dengan nama kecap, dan yang terkenal adalah merek bango (gak pake burung), dan ditambah lagi pelayan menyajikan sebuah piring dengan beberapa bahan diatasnya yang setelah diteliti lebih lanjut adalah campuran dari tomat, cabe rawit, bawang merah, dan ketimun, serta bumbu kacang.

Angeal yang berjiwa koki pun berinisiatif untuk menggabungkan semua bumbu yang ada dan menyiramnya dengan kecap, dan diluar dugaan ternyata campuran tadi menghasilkan cita rasa yang menggugah selera. Olahan kambing Ahmad Dono disantap dengan bumbu racikan Angeal ternyata sungguh luar biasa. Pedes-pedes nikmat, terlebih lagi jika digabungkan dengan sate yang memiliki daging berwarna putih, sangat empuk dan lembut. Genesis bahkan memesan 1 porsi lagi sate 'putih' itu tanpa mengetahui daging apa sesungguhnya yang menancap di sate itu.

"Permisi mister, apa ada tambahan pesanan, karena kita udah mau last order." Kata seorang pelayan yang menghampiri meja mereka dengan sopan. Iya donk, prinsip yang ngetrend di resto Jakarta adalah pelayanan dan rasa bintang lima, harganya kaki lima.

"Terima kasih, tapi rasanya sudah cukup." Jawab Angeal tak kalah sopan. Si pelayan mengangguk dan berbalik meninggalkan meja mereka, tapi Angeal kemudian memanggilnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mas. Menu yang ini namanya apa ya?" Tanya Angeal sambil menunjuk ke piring sate 'putih' yang sedang dilahap oleh Sephiroth dan Genesis.

"Ohh, yang itu namanya sate torpedo mister." Jawab si pelayan. Angeal yang tidak punya bayangan apa itu torpedo kembali bertanya apa itu torpedo. Si pelayan pun menjawab dilengkapi dengan cengiran.

"Torpedo itu.. itu-nya kambing, mister." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke etalase sate tempat dipajangnya torpedo dalam keadaan masi utuh alias bulet-bulet tapi ada juga yang agak lonjong gitu dehh.

Angeal melongo melihat benda itu tergantung di etalase yang bersebelahan dengan dapur resto, sementara Sephiroth hanya memasang muka datar sambil terus mengunyah sate torpedo yang dipegangnya, sedangkan Genesis langsung tersedak, kemudian melepehkan isi mulut ke piring di hadapannya, dan meletakkan sate yang baru dimakannya separo ke piring Sephiroth. Angeal kemudian meminta bill dan setelah selesai makan mereka pun meninggalkan tenda kambing tersebut.

Sesudah perut terisi penuh disertai sedikit rasa mual pada salah seorang dari mereka, mereka pun melangkahkan kaki, kembali menuju ke hotel untuk beristirahat sesudah hari yang panjang ini.

Gnite seph, gen, n geal. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, n mimpi yang indah ya.. Besok petualangan sedikit menguras tenaga soalnya :P

* * *

Jujur saya berasa jayus banget pas ngetik chapter ini. Mungkin karna kelamaan gk diupate, ato karna saya lagi sakit dan melewati malam minggu ini di rumah aja (apa hubungannya sama jayus?)

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Ditunggu reviewnya.. kritiknya.. sarannya.. semuanya deh pokonya..

Happy Chinese New Year buat yang ngerayain. Yang dapet angpao banyak boleh dibagi ke saya :D oh iya Happy Valentine's Day juga.

Thanks.

glover511.


End file.
